The present invention relates generally to irrigation systems and particularly to a system of fluid conduits to be installed preferably below ground to distribute irrigating liquids in controllable amounts uniformly dispersed along a given length. There have, in the past, been efforts to provide an underground irrigation system but which have not proven satisfactory after prolonged use. If a conduit is provided having apertures in the wall thereof and that conduit is then buried beneath the soil surface, certain problems arise. First of all, in order to obtain a uniform distribution of irrigating liquid, it is necessary to provide rather larger apertures, usually about 1/8 inch in diameter. When such a device is used, and particularly if pressure is not constantly maintained therein, soil particles and salts will gradually work their way into the pipe and build up, eventually clogging the system. Prior systems have failed to disclose a satisfactory method of preventing this difficulty while at the same time providing a uniform fluid flow.